


25651

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, M/M, Other, satellites - Freeform, there will probably be more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: It took Pioneer 9 15, 750 years to wake up in the year 17,776.At the time it was approximately 1.6 trillion miles away from its home planet Earth.But what if it found its way back to Earth in half that time?Welcome to the year 25,651.





	1. What's Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been racking my brain for a fanfic idea for this fandom for days, and I finally had it in me to just throw this out there.
> 
> It's a doozy, guys.

Hey guys

Hey

what's up?

.

.

.

uh...you okay buddy?

I think...

I think something is wrong

What do you mean??

I don't know, I just...

Wait.

???

Is everything okay?

I've seen this...I recognize this place.

pfft all of space looks the same when you're hurtling through it. you're probably just feeling _déjà vu_ for the first time.

.

.

.no

I remember that star...and I remember that planet. I remember all of this.

This is something else...

okay, so what other explanation can you give me? that you're somehow passing by the same place again?

I have to agree with Juice on this one. A lot of places in space look the same, so

yes.

sometimes it seems like you've been somewhere before when really your just 

.wait, what?

Yes.

yes, what? stop being weird and cryptic.

.

Yes, I think I'm in the same part of space again.

I know this place. I _know_ it.

*sigh* look we were just trying to tell you that space can look very similar in a lot of places. it's highly likely that you're just passin through some space stuff that looks like some other space stuff that you saw back a couple of hundred thousand miles.

aiojwiwj

I know this already!

whoa shit okay

sorry 

.

I'm sorry too, just

.

I know that I'm in the same place.

How do you know that?

Because I'm

I'm.

.

...I'm...uh

you're what, buddy?

.

.

.

.

.

nine?

...I'm...tired...

What?

Nine, what the god damn

you just recharged your battery. it shouldn't be out yet

.

this better not be some "social experiment just a prank bro" shit or istg

.

.

Nine?

Fuck, Nine, are you there?

shit, shit, shit shit shit we lost his signal!

wait no wtf

wtf wtf

what the hell is going on? where tf are they?!

istg Nine if this is some shit prank it isn't funny anymore

Juice

you're starting to scare us and

Juice.

we can't fucking lose you after just waking you up. you better get tf back here

JUICE.

WHAT

SHUT

THE FUCK

UP

WHY?

BECAUSE NINE WAS RIGHT!

.

.

.

wait, about what

gOD-

*deep breath* when they said that they had been in the same place before

they weren't kidding. Nine was right.

so...

Check your location.

okay, uh...

.

.

.

WTF

Yeah.

WE'RE

We're going backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay. Will update soon.  
> Skin made by: Threadzless


	2. Back Track, Then Fall Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one they begin to fade away.

what in the fresh fuck do you mean we're going backwards?!

Don't get upset with me for it. That's just what's happening!

I'm travelling backwards, on the same exact path as before, nonetheless. I'm guessing it's the same for you based on your reaction.

yeS I AM AND WHY

Look, I don't fucking know either.

This is weird, and it's stressing me out and idk what's happening so please shut the fuck up

.

.

.

sorry.

me too.

.

no, but for real, what's going on?

we lost nine's signal

they're prolly going back too since they were freaking out about being in the same place

now us. why are we travelling backwards? we're heading straight for Earth

idk, buddy.

But we can't do much about it, now can we?

If we're heading for Earth, then that means we'll reach it at some point, yeah? It'll take us another 15,000 years or so, but we'll make it.

All we can do is accept it and keep doing what we were doing before until we get back.

.but

.

what about nine?

I don't wanna wait another 15,000 years to see them.

maybe...maybe they...

.maybe they just lost their battery and need to recharge again

but they just recharged.

.

I know.

.

.

.

.

...guys?

.guys it's me

hubble?

yeah, yeah.

What's up? Did something happen to you too?

yeah! I started travelling back the way I came. idk when or why or how, but I am, and it's freaking me out.

.

wait, what do you mean by "too"?

are you guys having the same issue?

Yes!

yup!

shit. any idea what's going on?

No clue, but like I told Juice, there isn't much we can do about it.

true

.

wait

where's Nine?

uh

.

we lost his signal.

any other questions?

...

...Juice...

.

shit...

um...

..I think I have some other questions

Shoot.

uh..let's see...

...ah...

Hubble?

.

.

.

.

.anybody else feel really tired...?

shit, not hubble too

Hubble, stay with us!

...huh? what was that...?

...I can't quite hear you, Ten.

I said stay with us!

.

.

.

.

...Hubble?

.

fuck...

...we lost him too.

god damn it.

.

.

I'm worried, Juice.

me too.

I hope they're both okay, and...I hope nothing bad happened.

Well of course I'm worried about that, but...

but what?

.

.

...does this mean that one of us is next?

.

.shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Hubble will have more time in the spotlight! ^^ (unlike in the actual webcomic *narrows eyes*)  
> Skin made by: Threadzless


	3. Power Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck?  
> (this one is a little short)

you can't just say things like that, ten

But I'm right aren't I?

If Nine and Hubble both shut down, then wouldn't that mean we could be at risk too?

What if all of the other space probes are shutting down and heading back to Earth?

weren't you the one that said that we couldn't do much about it anyway?

I was, but

.that was before I realized that this could be something more than just a power issue with Nine.

We're all travelling back, sure, but if Nine started going back first, and then they powered down first, then...

That could mean that Hubble was next.

.

so what are you saying?

i'm saying that whichever one of us started travelling back first could be the next one to power down.

.but

how do we know that?

Thats the thing.

We don't.

ten, that didn't solve anything, it just made me worry more.

Well at least we have a theory about how this all works.

that's not a theory, that's an educated guess.

.

.I guess you're right.

did you-

.

did you just admit that I was right?

.

maybe?

.

.

.

.

ten?

..what?

are you, uh

are you

I feel sleepy.

.

.fuck

do you?

...feel sleepy, I mean.

not exactly.

I feel like I should be panicking more than I am, but there isn't much I can do to help.

I'm a sentient satellite that watches football as I hurtle through the universe.

not much I can really do.

...sadly.

mm

.

.

try your best to stay awake?

.

.please

sure bud. I'll try

.you've been forgetting to capitalize and add punctuation.

heh

...like you should be talking.

haha yeah

guess I shouldn't

.

.

.

.

night, ten.

.

good...

n

.

i

.

.

gh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

night hubble.

.

...night Nine

at least I got to tell you guys

.

.

before I

.

.

.

went to sleep

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* :3  
> Don't worry. That's not all, folks.  
> Skin by: threadzless


	4. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My AUs are always weird.

Blurry vision. Stiff. Stiff. Stiff limbs. _Limbs._

They moved an arm. They moved _their arm_. Why did they have an arm? Why could they see colors other than the blackness of space? _Why? Where am I?_

A sudden snap, and the memories flooded back in.

They were in space. They were tired. They fell asleep. But what happened before that? Something important must have happened before that. They could feel it, but what?

wh...

They tried to speak. They could feel mechanisms in their _throat_ shift. Feel. They could feel. Something soft was under them. What was it?

...grass?

They said aloud. But how did they know that? They had never touched grass before. _How do I know that?_

They blinked once, twice, three times. It was like a shutter opening and closing. It was like a camera trying to focus on something. It wasn't natural. It wasn't human.

They moved their newfound limbs once again. Their entire body brushed against what they knew as grass, and when they turned their head downward they recognized the color green. It was a bright color. It was a new color, yet they knew what it is.

Legs, feet, toes, fingers, limbs, body, body, body...a human body.

_But it wasn't human._

uuugh. what the fuck.

They turned their head in the direction of another voice. Their camera like eyes tried to focus on a new figure. A new person. A human person?

...hello?

They tried, but their voice is low. Croaky. They turned up the volume. They didn't know how, but they did it anyway.

Hello?

They said again, but that time it was louder. It was clear and coherent, and whoever the person was must have heard them. Their vision began to focus.

Blond hair. Tall blond hair. It was fluffy and bouncy, and they liked the way it looked. They also liked the freckles that dotted the other person's body in clusters.

The other human(?) turned their head in their direction. Striking blue eyes revealed themselves, along with a face that was also covered in freckles. Something stood out to them, though.

It seemed as if something was protruding from the other person's head. It almost looked like...solar panels? Yes, solar panels. On both sides. They were twitching and moving up and down as if the person had no control over them. Something seemed to be hovering above their head, too. A satellite-like-disk. It was hovering freely. It was almost like it was defying gravity.

_Twitch twitch._

They reached their hand up and brushed against something on top of their head. Their fingers trailed along a metal(?) object that stuck out of the top of their skull. _Antenna_. They had antenna, and it felt like there were two objects on the end of the antenna. They couldn't see what they were, though.

who the fuck...

The blond said. They snapped their attention back toward the freckled person. They seemed just as confused.

um.

what's, uh...

what's your name?

The blond made a confused face. They seemed to be thinking, trying to remember who they were. Their stare turned blank for a few seconds. It looked odd, but they didn't have time to question much else.

I think...

I think my name is, uh...Juice. yeah.

The other person, Juice, paused for a few moments. They stared into the distance once more, then their face suddenly upturned into a smile.

the fuck?

who the fuck names someone Juice. wow.

They laughed, loud and boisterous, and more memories flooded in.

They recognized that name. They knew it from somewhere. But where? They forced their mind to press deeper.

Space. Empty space. Thousands of years of sleep. Years of floating through the darkness by themselves. Then suddenly, oh so suddenly, a voice broke through.

_**"Nine? Can you hear me? If you can, please be patient. I promise that I will answer you. I understand that you might be afraid."** _

_**"Who is this? Are you talking to me? Do you mean me? Did you say Nine? Is that my name? Are you calling me Nine?"** _

They shook their head as the flashes of memories filled their mind. They practically fell back on their butt with their eyes wide and a little full of fear.

_**"HAAAAAAAAAAAA** _

_**YOUR CAMERA** _

_**IS** _

_**TRAAAAASH"** _

They shot their head in Juice's direction. They knew them. They knew them.

...Juice?

_**"...I'm...tired..."** _

Their face broke out into a smile, and they picked themselves off of the ground as fast as they could. Juice seemed confused at first, but (now that they knew) _his_ face was suddenly twisting into joy, as well. Juice took it upon himself to jump to his feet, too.

holy crap, it's you!

Nine, it's...it's...you!

...right?

His smile faltered for a moment as uncertainty washed over him, but Nine wasn't a second too late to reassure their friend.

Yes! Yes, it's...it's me!

And you! You're...

Nine paused, looking Juice up and down.

...you're naked...

They mumbled as a scowl formed on their face. Juice didn't seem to notice.

wait! what's that thing that humans do when they see someone they miss!

Juice exclaimed, completely ignoring Nine's comment. Nine averted their eyes away from Juice, then looked down at their feet. They regretted it, though, because they were met with a full view of their own genitalia.

uh...Juice, maybe we can save that for later. After we get some clothes, maybe.

Nine had never felt this before. This sort of embarrassment. "Naked" wasn't a term that satellites used. They were satellites, after all. But now that they had a body, now that "naked" was something that could apply to them, well, they didn't like it. They were open. They were exposed, but Juice didn't seem to care.

a hu...a hug? right? that's what it's called, right?

Juice continued to ramble.

How about we go find

yeah, it's definitely called a hug!

something to cover up with, or something, because

I think you, like, wrap your arms around the other person or something. like this?

we're humans? now, and being naked isn't- whoa! whAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Before Nine could even finish talking, they felt themselves being scooped up into Juice's arms. Juice was significantly taller than them, so Nine's feet were no longer touching the ground as their friend lifted them upward into a big hug.

yeah, that's it!

Juice, put me the fuck down, please!

What the hell, guys?

A voice called from the trees. Nine and Juice turned their heads toward the sound. Standing in the tree line was another person, this time a female. Brown hair hung down to her shoulders, and two antenna-like-objects protruded from her head, too. Nine also couldn't help but realize that she was naked. They turned their head away before their eyes could catch sight of anything.

Ten?!

Nine said as they covered their face. They felt Juice release his hold before their feet touched the grass once more.

ten! It's you, right?

Juice asked in excitement. He bounced on the heels of his feet, and his smile grew wider.

i don't know what's going on, but it's fuckin awesome!

Ten rolled her eyes.

Yes it's me, you idiot.

She said with an attitude, but her face showed a happy gaze, instead.

Ten! I'm so glad to, uh...see you...

Nine tried, turning around to face Ten while still covering their eyes.

I would love to give you a hug, but we're kind of naked, and I really don't want to make things awkward.

yeah, why are we naked, anyway?

Fuck if I know.

Ten said with a shrug of her shoulders.

I think a better question is why are we, uh...human?

Are we even human, though?

Juice reached up to tap at one of his solar panels.

I'm no biology expert, but I'm pretty sure humans don't have solar panels attached to their fuckin' heads.

Ten nodded.

True.

Androids, maybe?

Maybe.

Nine sighed loudly.

Look, I don't fucking care as long as we get some clothes on, yeah? Okay?

Nine pressed as they continued to hold their hands over their eyes.

Yeah, I kind of agree. This is pretty awkward.

Fuck, thank you, yes please.

Juice laughed.

you guys are prudes.

being naked is fun.

It won't be fun if you walk into a town with your dick hanging out.

I like my dick, though.

it's big...I think.

Shut up, shut up!

Nine said with a shriek. Juice just laughed again.

I don't wanna hear about your dick, okay.

alright, fine.

.

.

.

your's is a little small, though.

Shut the fuck up, no it's not!

And...even if it was, it doesn't matter!

Alright guys, calm down. We need to figure out how we're gonna get on some clothes.

Juice cocked an eyebrow.

uh, shouldn't we figure out what's going on here, though? Like, what planet is this? Are you sure it's Earth? Why are we...androids??? How did we get here? Or maybe, does anybody know that we're here?

Ugh, baby steps, okay.

Ten rubbed at her temples. She sighed in frustration, no doubt stressed over the whole situation.

Trust me, I've asked myself all of these questions already. We just need to focus on one thing at a time.

First things first: clothes. Because talking to humans with our genitals hanging out would be really weird.

true.

Yes, please, clothes would be nice.

but how are we gonna get clothes?

I have a feeling that we aren't gonna randomly stumble upon some clothes just sitting around for us.

Shit you're right. We might have to sneak into a store, and

oh, hey look. some clothes just sitting around for us.

maybe steal some, as awful as that sounds...wait, what?

Ten turned to face Juice. In the blond's hands was a large suitcase. The top was open, and he was looking at the contents with a skeptical expression.

Wait, where the fuck did you find that?

it was in the bushes right there. I saw the handle poking out literally right after I said that.

Guys, the fuck.

How do we know it's for us, though?

Ten asked, stepping closer to Juice and the suitcase.

uuuhh...

Juice reached inside and pulled out one of the articles of clothing.

maybe 'cuz this shirt says "Jupiter Icy Moons Explorer" on it with "JUICE" in parentheses.

Wait, no, what the fuck.

Ten grabbed the suitcase from Juice and looked inside. She snatched a green shirt from the case and unfolded it. The words "Pioneer Ten" were printed on it with "Ten" in parentheses. Another shirt, this one red, said the same, except with Nine's name.

Holy shit.

Ten said, baffled. Even Nine had semi-joined in, but they still cupped their eyes over the parts of their vision where the other two were.

Be right back.

Nine said in a hurry, then sped off into the trees with some garments in hand.

so....I guess someone was expecting us, then.

Seems that way.

Ten affirmed, holding her own clothes in hand.

do you...

.

Juice started. Ten looked up at him with curiosity.

...do you remember anything?

He clarified.

like right before we went to sleep. or during our time asleep.

Nope.

Ten said with a shake of her head.

.

...do you?

Juice paused in thought.

...not much.

He admitted.

I just remember being really worried about Nine.

Ten nodded in understanding, but Juice continued.

not that I wasn't worried about you and hubble too! it's just...

Ten chuckled.

No, no, it's fine!.

She assured, placing a hand on Juice's freckled shoulder.

Nine's special.

She told him with a wink. Juice blushed at her insinuation, but Nine popped back out of the trees before he could say anything.

Jeez, that's so much better!

They said as they adjusted their t-shirt and jeans. Juice shook his head with a chuckle.

Wait, why aren't you guys dressed yet?!

Nine covered up their eyes once more, and Juice laughed again.

relax, buddy. we're about to put them on.

Juice walked towards Nine. He placed a hand on top of their head, effectively avoiding their antenna, and ruffled their hair.

Hey!

They exclaimed, their hands reached out to swat at Juice with their eyes screwed shut.

haha sorry

.

I've just always wanted to do that.

But before Nine could yell at Juice again to go put some clothes on, the blond was already walking away and into the woods to go change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Good.  
> Skin by: Threadzless


	5. The Color Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone for a few weeks ^^;  
> I've been hella busy with color guard and drama and phhhhhbbbbttt it's been exhausting  
> Also, I don't think this fic will be too long, so I apologize if you were expecting something huge.  
> It won't be short, but it also won't be anything that spans like 20 chapters (or at least I don't think it will ^^;)

So where's Hubble?

Nine looked up from the suitcase in their hands. They had been checking through it's contents once more after Juice and Ten finally got their clothes on only to realize that a few articles remained. A few blue articles.

I was actually wondering the same thing.

Ten admitted, then looked to Juice who nodded in agreement. Nine furrowed their eyebrows. They reached into the suitcase and pulled out a light blue shirt.

I think this is his.

Nine told them, and Juice stepped closer to look into the case.

prolly.

Juice said as Nine handed him the shirt. He unfolded the garment and turned it over in his hands. "Hubble" was printed on it in white lettering.

yup, this is definitely for him.

Ten was standing behind Juice now and studying the shirt herself.

Seems that way.

She said as her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Should...should we go look for him?

Nine asked in concern for their friend. Ten looked down at Nine with her eyebrows upturned in a worried expression. She looked to Juice for a moment, who simply shrugged.

I don't see why not? We aren't really searching for anything in particular right now, except maybe some humans, but that can wait.

yeah.

Juice piped in.

hubble's our friend, anyway. it'd be kinda shitty of us to just leave him.

Even so...

Ten interjected, her words drawn out and thoughtful. Juice turned to her in confusion.

How do we know that Hubble is here?

The other two human/satellite hybrids paused for a moment at Ten's words. Juice sighed and ran a hand through his fluffy hair, and Nine's grip on the suitcase tightened ever so slightly.

But...

Nine tried. They looked up at Ten from the spot in the grass that their eyes had been fixated on.

But we all woke up in the same general area, yeah? If Hubble is here with us then he'd be nearby...right?

.

or

.

...wait, did Hubble even come here with us?

Nine's brown hair bounced ever so slightly as their head bobbed up and looked between Juice and Ten. Their antennae twitched.

Guys, what happened after I went to sleep?

Nine finally asked, and Juice and Ten had been waiting for him to ask that question. They both shared a glance, almost like they were silently communicating with one another, then turned their attention back to their smaller friend.

Nine, buddy.

Juice started calmly. He stepped closer to Nine and placed a hand on their shoulder.

you weren't the only one to fall asleep...

Nine's eyes widened. Their hold on the suitcase tightened once more, and they could practically feel their knuckles turning white.

_Feel, feel. I can feel stuff._

Nine thought, their mind beginning to race.

_I can feel stuff because I'm...I'm on a planet. With legs. I have legs, and eyes, and a body, and holy shit I can move._

It was all suddenly hitting Nine in the gut. He knew that he was no longer a space probe. He had known this information since he woke up not even thirty minutes ago. How could he have been so calm this whole time? Why was this only hitting him now?

What's...goah-going on?

Nine spoke with a tremble and a stutter. Juice's eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

hey, buddy, what's up? you look really not okay all of the sudden.

Juice examined Nine closely. His eyes roamed over Nine's body which seemed to be shaking now.

hey, look we can explain everything. it's really not that big of a deal or anything. what matters now is that we're here together, yeah? Nine?

But Nine wasn't responding. Juice gently shook their shoulders as he grew more and more concerned.

Nine?

Ten tried as she, too, placed a hand on Nine, but they remained stagnant. Their face was frozen in a thoughtful yet surprised expression.

Shit, what happened?

Ten asked, immediately looking to Juice for answers.

I don't know, I don't know. They just...stopped?

I...ave...dy.

Nine suddenly mumbled, which caught the other two by surprise.

what'd they say?

Juice asked Ten, but she simply shrugged her shoulders. Juice turned back to Nine.

nine, can you repeat that?

.

please?

Juice's eyes were filled with worriment as he stared down at Nine. The shorter of the two still held the same expression, but Juice could see their mouth moving as if they were trying to say something.

...I have....a....body?

They finally pushed out. Juice cocked his eyebrows in puzzlement, but suddenly the realization hit him.

shit, i think i know what's wrong.

Juice said to Ten, who looked to him with knowledge in her eyes.

I think I do too. They're in shock.

Juice nodded.

yeah. it all just hit them, didn't it.

Most likely.

They paused for a moment.

what should we do, then?

Juice asked. He slowly let his hands fall away from Nine's body.

hm...

First off, get the suitcase out of their hands.

Juice nodded and did as Ten instructed. He closed the case and set it in the grass by his feet. Nine's arms dropped to their side once the case was gone from their grip.

anything else?

Juice pressed. Ten rubbed her chin in thought.

I'm not sure. We don't wanna fry his brain, so we shouldn't do anything that requires a lot of movement or change in scenery.

right...

then...?

We stay.

Ten clarified. Juice blew out a puff of air. He turned his body to completely face Ten, his back to Nine.

poor guy...

Juice said, and Ten nodded to that. She focused her gaze back on Juice.

Yeah. They had only been awake for a few months before all of...this happened.

Juice made a humming noise in the back of his throat.

so we sit, i guess?

Juice said as he let his body slink into the grass. Ten mimicked his actions so she, too, was sitting in the grass.

I suppo-...

Ten tried, but cut herself short as her eyes caught sight of Nine.

Nine!

She exclaimed, jumping to her feet, but she was too late. Juice's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the sound of a thud and a little bit of clanking metal resounded through the forest. He quickly twisted his body around to look behind him, confused as to why Ten was acting so frantically.

shit, nine!

Juice said as he scrambled to his feet, only to drop to his knees a few moments later. He looked down at Nine's body, almost completely still as he laid on his back.

what happened?!

Juice questioned as he and Ten stared down at Nine without any knowledge of what to do.

I don't know, I don't- he just- he just fell.

is he okay? that fall sounded hard and...metallic?

I don't-...

Ten rubbed at her temples.

...blue...

Nine mumbled in the quietest voice, almost too quiet for Juice and Ten to hear.

blue?

Juice questioned, placing his hand on Nine's arm.

What about blue, buddy?

Ten tried to ask in the calmest voice possible, but it still came out a little shaky. Nine's breath seemed to hitch.

...the sky...it's blue.

They told them. Juice and Ten looked up toward the almost cloudless sky.

yeah, yeah it's blue.

Nine paused, their eyes fixed onto the sky above. Their arms were splayed out to the side, and their body seemed to move in slow, stiff motions. Their head tilted to the side, their eyes locking with Juice's.

...your eyes...you have eyes.

Juice nodded.

yeah, i have eyes now. you do too.

Nine gulped.

Your eyes are blue, too.

Nine told Juice. Juice's eyebrows furrowed together, and the solar panels on his head twitched ever so slightly. He brought his hand up and touched the spot under his left eye.

are they?

Juice asked, slightly intrigued. Nine nodded.

mhm...

Their eyes shifted again, this time looking somewhere past Juice.

Hubble...he's blue too.....

Nine told them. The other two stared at Nine in confusion, but as they followed their line of sight their own eyes caught onto something. There in the treeline was...

...uh, hey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering about what the characters look like, I actually made their designs when I first read 17776 :0  
> I understand that they correlate a bit with emberglowfox's designs on Tumblr, but I honestly didn't copy them or base them off of those designs at all. I was actually a little surprised when I went through the tags on tumblr only to see that I wasn't the only person who drew them as weird satellite/human hybrid android thingies ^^;  
> Although, you guys can feel free to imagine the characters however you like, but I will continue to write them based off of the way I draw them. I can post pictures of my designs for them on tumblr, but honestly my art isn't that good so just a warning. If you would like to see it tho, then send in an ask or somethin, i won't mind sharing. My tumblr is unoriginalatbest : )  
> Skin by: Threadzless


	6. He's...They're back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I promise I'll have a new chapter up by the end of the week to make up for my absences uwu

They all stared for one, two, three moments with their eyes locked onto the other hybrid that stood in the tree line. Juice's eyebrow raised, Ten's mouth fell open, and Nine simply fixed their eyes on Hubble as if their mind had been fried. Each of those things happened in each of the moments. Nine first, Juice second, and Ten third. Ten was the last to turn her head, yet she was the first to pipe up.

Hu...Hubble?

Ten was uncertain as to who the naked person a few meters away was.

yeah...

Hubble moved their hands to cover themselves. They gave an awkward laugh, then gulped and turned their head away. _Something wasn't right, something wasn't right._

...I know you guys weren't expecting this...I wasn't either.

They shifted again, their arms pressed against their chest as they desperately tried to cover as much of their body as possible. From their spot on the ground, Nine groaned in discomfort.

ah, shit.

Juice reached down, sighing in exasperation as he slowly picked up his friend.

Juice! What are you doing?

But Juice just waved her off as he held the smaller hybrid. Nine's head lolled to the side in an ungraceful position that would irritate anyone's neck, so Juice adjusted them in his arms. With another groan, Nine's head lolled once more and gently knocked against Juice's chest where it decided to stay put.

we can't just leave them here, ten. we have to help somehow.

He looked down at the smaller hybrid in his arms.

just help hubble find their clothes so we can find the nearest town or whatever.

Ten seemed to pause at Juice's instructions, taking a quick glance between Hubble and Juice before she nodded her head and snatched up the suitcase. She quickly filed out the clothes, handing them to Hubble, then ran back to Juice's side as the newest of the hybrids scittered off behind a tree to change.

Is Nine okay?

Ten roamed her eyes over Nine's practically unconscious body. She reached out to touch them, but Juice didn't allow her.

they're hot.

Juice stated as he stepped away from Ten's hands. She raised an eyebrow at him, her arm still outstretched.

um...

.

I know you think they're hot, just let me touch them.

But Juice backed away once more with a roll of his eyes. Ten clicked her tongue at him.

Wh-

no, i mean they're actually hot. like, physically. it kinda hurts to hold them right now.

Ten looked at him with a baffled expression.

Then, then put them down?

Juice thought for a moment.

yeah, ya know, that'd prolly be a really good idea, but hubble is prolly almost done, and by the time i set them down it'll be too late.

Ten sighed, loud and clear.

Alright, fine but-

She paused for a moment.

You said you could feel pain? You, you said it hurt to hold them, because they're hot, right?

Juice nodded as he shifted Nine in his arms, clearly uncomfortable.

That means...you can feel pain. Which means these bodies can feel pain...but that also means...

Juice cocked an eyebrow at Ten.

it means?

It means the Nanos aren't working on us...if this is even Earth, anyway.

Juice's eyes grew wider.

holy shit.

Holy shit.

Holy shit?

The two standing hybrids turned their head as Hubble emerged from the treeline once more, now fully clothed. Their arms were still crossed over their chest to hide their body, but neither Juice nor Ten questioned it aloud. They could kind of understand.

alright, let's get going.

Ten nodded, stepping closer to Juice and Nine.

C'mon, Hubble.

W-whoa, wait. Going where?

We're going to try to find people. Maybe a town, maybe a city. Just some sort of civilization.

yeah, and our first priority is figuring out what's wrong with Nine.

Ten nodded once more.

Of course. Then we can ask what's going on.

Hubble shook their head.

Hold on, hold on.

They step toward Ten who had just started to walk after Juice. Hubble pushed forward a few more steps, dodged a bit of brush as they passed into the treeline, and remained at a steady pace next to Ten.

How are we going to help Nine? We don't even know what we _are_ yet.

Ten blew out a puff of air.

You're right, we don't. None of us do, but how else are we going to help our friend?

Do hospitals even exist anymore? My God, how long did it take us to get here, Ten? It took us thousands of years to make it out there, so it must've taken thousands more to get back.

I know, I know, I've been wondering the same things. How long, where are we, do the humans know, do humans even still exist? It's overwhelming as fuck, and I understand why Nine started freaking out.

Ten stared at Juice's back. The taller hybrid was still holding them in his arms, trudging ahead of the other two with a silent vigor. Part of his skin(?) was definitely burned, but he didn't seem to care.

They were only awake for six months at most before all of this happened. They hadn't even comprehended being a space probe quite yet, and now they're suddenly in a human body of sorts? And we can't help them, either, because we don't know what's going on. None of us do.

.

It took some time, but it all settled in. All very suddenly, it settled in, and they freaked out just like they did when I first met them.

Ten turned to Hubble now. Hubble's long hair covered half of their face. They looked apologetic, so they turned away to look at the ground.

I'm sorry...I was being selfish.

Hubble uncrossed their arms and looked down at their chest with a pained expression.

I was having some of my own issues that I couldn't quite grasp.

Ten put her hand on Hubble's shoulder.

Well, no matter what you look like, you're still the same old Hubble.

She smiled at the shorter hybrid with an accepting curve to her lip. Hubble smiled back.

Thank you...

guys...

Ten and Hubble turned their heads toward the sound of Juice's voice. They abruptly stopped as they realized that Juice had stopped too, his body only a few feet in front of them.

What's up?

Ten pushed forward ever so slightly. She moved her body around Juice, who was staring out at whatever was in front of him. Her arm brushed against Nine's leg as she edged her way between them and a tree. She could feel the heat through their shoes, so Juice could definitely feel it, as well, if the redness of his arms was any indication. She turned her attention away from that, though, and twisted her head to whatever Juice's gaze was on. Her breath hitched at the sight.

Suddenly, cheering erupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aoetbqjbw'  
> save me


	7. Just as Human as-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa alright well I have some explaining to do.  
> First off, I apologize for not clarifying last chapter. When I say "end of the week" I mean Sunday is the last day. I don't know why I think of Sunday as the last day of the week? Maybe because of school, and Sunday is always the last day of the weekend? Either way, that's what I mean when I say "by the end of the week" or "the last day of the week".  
> But, I didn't get the chapter out yesterday either, because something came up. My friend was displaced due to the flooding from Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey, and she needed help moving shit out of her house. Pretty much everything was ruined, and I figured that helping her out was more important than getting a story up. So yeah. I apologize for not being able to keep my promise, but sometimes shit happens and keeping a promise isn't possible. Hope you like this really short update tho ^^;

They didn't get it. They didn't understand what was going on. All they could do was stare at the cheering crowd in front of them.

Twenty? Forty? Maybe fifty people? They weren't functioning well enough to count. All they could do was gawk at all of the humans grouped together. They didn't get it.

They finally made it!

They woke up!

I can't believe they really turned into androids...

This is truly magnificent.

Who were they? Were they really humans? Juice didn't know. Ten didn't know. Hubble didn't know. Nine really couldn't tell from how overwhelmed they already were, practically passed out in Juice's arms, falling in and out of consciousness. Answers were not yet available. Nine needed answers.

What...the fuck...

Juice's arms still burned from Nine's overheated body that was only continuing to grow warmer, but he remained stagnant.

_Help Nine, help them. They're in danger!_

That's what his brain screamed, but he couldn't move either. Not until someone noticed the smaller hybrid sprawled in his arms.

Hey, is he holding Nine?

Why is he holding Nine?

Juice could hear the start of the mumbles from the back of the crowd. He didn't understand why he could suddenly distinguish every single person's voice, but he didn't have time to question it much, either. Before he knew it, one of the people were trying to grab Nine from his hands. Their flesh touched Nine, but they immediately retracted their hands when the heat grabbed a hold of their skin.

He's overheating!

The person called to the rest of the group with alarm woven into their tone. They began to spout orders, then, without warning, people swarmed around the group of hybrids. Every nook and cranny of their personal space was being invaded, and Juice could swear he heard Nine whisper his name, and he could swear he heard Ten call out in a panic, and he could _swear_ that one of the people knew his name too, before any of them had mentioned it.

And then Nine was no longer in his hands.

He felt empty, felt the air hit his sweat and burn covered arms. He didn't know. He didn't know. He didn't know anything.

He didn't even register his surroundings until he was shoved into a tent with scientist looking people poking and prodding at his wounds. He wanted to tell them to stop, and he was only mere seconds away from decking one of them in the face, but then he couldn't feel anything. Everything physical was gone. The bench he had sat on was no longer cold. The air was no longer slightly chilly. The poking was no longer registering.

It was all nothing.

And the scientist looking guys began to peel off the skin on his arms in neat little sheets.

He expected blood, oddly enough. He had never had a human body before, so why did he expect blood? Was it just instinct now that he was partially human-esque? Or were there codes implanted into his brain to tell him to think that? He didn't know the answers to this either.

But there was no blood. There was no pain. There was just metal, and wire, and clanking sounds, and new, unburnt skin with more freckles on it was being slapped onto his arm again, and then all feeling came back and he was just as human as he was last time. Just as human as he possibly could be. Just as human as any robot out there.

Just as human.

Just as human.

...just as human as...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skin by Threadzless  
> My Tumblr: unoriginalatbest  
> I send out posts about when I update on there, plus I draw a little, but mostly I shitpost. So like, if you wanna follow then that'd be fun I guess


	8. Calm Down Now, Stop and Breathe a Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is lyrics from Agnes by Glass Animals ^^

_Bright. So bright. Too much white. Not enough color._

They turned over, arm stretching to shield their eyes. Everything was blinding. All they could see was the color white. Perhaps the ceiling? It seemed so, as they immediately relaxed once their eyes were covered.

_So much better._

They let their body mold into the comfy surface. It was soft and nice, and the blanket draped over them made them feel safer. They pulled it closer to their chin and buried their face into the pillow.

_Safety. Safety. No more confusion._

A part of their brain knew that something was up. It knocked and jabbed at Nine's conscious from a place deep in their brain, past all of the wiring and electricity, past all of the metal and fake human skin. It wanted answers, but Nine wanted rest.

_Rest. Rest. Please let me rest._

But the universe wasn't having it.

wher-...they? what di-...do t-...them?

Nine registered the voice of their friend Juice almost immediately. It was like a snap back to reality, a wake up call from the cosmos telling them that this comfy bed could only mean they were able to feel, and space probes shouldn't feel things. Space probes shouldn't have nerve endings firing off to tell them that something was soft or hard or somewhere in between. Space probes shouldn't be able to hear voices, only read digitized letters that slipped into their receivers. Space probes shouldn't...space probes shouldn't-

Juice!

They shot up in the bed faster than should be humanly possible, but they weren't human. Or were they? They didn't know, but that was a thought meant for later. Instead of dwelling on trivial questions they allowed their legs to swing over the side of the bed and hit the ground below.

Nine?

There was his voice again. And then-

Nine!

They're awake!

A large smile broke out on their face. Their friends, they were all close. Close enough to hear their voice, and close enough to get to quick and easy. They took a step forward.

And then their leg gave out.

Nine felt their left knee colliding with the ground before they even knew they were falling. They yelped in surprise, catching themself with their hands before they lost their balance. Their vision went blurry for a few moments and they could hear a soft beeping sound in the back of their head before both stopped very suddenly. Their vision was cleared, and when they looked up once more, some guy in a lab coat was standing in the doorway.

Whoa there, buddy! You shouldn't be moving around too much just yet!

The scientist? walked over to Nine, looping his arm under Nine's and helping them stand, albeit with a few wobbles.

There you are!

He patted Nine on the shoulder with a feather light touch, and he smiled with genuine glee. Nine just rubbed at their head.

Who...?

Nine trailed off their sentence, one eyebrow quirked upward. They didn't know this man, didn't know if they could trust him. So why did he seem so helpful, as if Nine was a trusted friend.

Ah, hold on there. Telling you my name could trigger you to overheat again. Systems are still sensitive, so just lie down and take a breather for a while. Hell, take a nap if you like.

The lab coat clad man slowly walked Nine back over to their bed. They looked at him once more with a tentative glance, only to trail their eyes away to stare at the walls and ceiling.

_A tent?_

And that it was. Their bed was resting in the middle of a white tent, and the ceiling seemed to be lit up by the sun overhead.

Nine? ya still there?

Their eyes widened, and their body lifted upward at the sound of Juice's voice. They opened their mouth to respond, but quickly shut it when they looked back at the scientist standing a few feet away. He simply chuckled.

It's okay! You can talk to him if you like. Just remember to get some rest, okay?

The scientist patted a skeptical Nine's shoulder once more, then walked out of the tent in silence. Nine couldn't help but stare at the tent's opening, the flaps gently trailing in the wind. It wasn't until Juice called their name again, this time a tad quieter, did they finally respond.

I'm- I'm here, yeah.

The sigh from Juice was a little louder than the passing wind.

thank fuck.

Nine smiled, a chuckle grazing past their rubber tasting lips.

jeez, even your laugh is hella nice to hear again.

And Nine's cheeks grew warmer at the sentiment.

Whatever.

They spoke with a smile. A genuine smile. Thoughts and memories were flooding back into their mind; _half awake, loud cheering, worrisome friends, scared, scared_ , but they pushed them aside to focus on their friend, to focus on the relief.

hey, listen.

Juice's tone was more serious now. It made Nine's smile drop, and their heart did as well.

_But was there even a heart?_

Yeah?

Nine gripped at the sheets.

sleep for a while, okay? i promise you're safe. ten and hubble, they can tell ya the same.

Yup!

mhm.

Nine's head spun toward the sound of Ten and Hubble's voices.

_Hubble is here!_

They both came from the same direction, opposite of Juice's voice, but Hubble's seemed to be a little farther away.

_So precise. Too accurate._

Yet they ignored it.

Hey guys...!

Nine had to speak louder over the roar of chatter from the outside. It wasn't loud, but it was noisy.

see! hey guys!

Hey there, space trash.

Hello!

Nine could hear them all laugh, and it was like music to their ears.

aha, anyway, buddy. just try and rest. we aren't that far away. if anything goes wrong, we'll be there faster than i could eat a whole lunchables.

That's a stupid comparison. You've never had one, so how would I know how fast you can eat it?

Nine smirked. They knew they were being obnoxious, yet their statement remained logical in their mind.

figuratively, tin can! figuritively!

Nine giggled this time, _actually giggled_ , and Juice laughed with them.

but seriously, Nine. rest. please. we can explain everything later, a'ight?

Nine's giggles died down as Juice finished his sentence. Their hands clenched and unclenched around the sheets almost as if they were judging how safe things were. Their eyes stared into nothingness for one, two, three seconds, and then they were nodding their head.

Okay. I trust you.

good.

Nine shuffled the sheets around once more, but this time their body was slipping under the warm fabric. They pulled the comforter up close to their chin, and nuzzled the pillow for a second time. Their eyes felt heavy the second the soft material enveloped their head, and not even a minute later they began to doze off. Their body was tired. Their mind was tired. Everything was tiring.

g'night, Nine.

Goodnight, Nine.

Night.

They all mumbled, speaking quietly almost as if to themselves. Ten settled back into her chair, Hubble crossed their arms over their chest once again, and Juice, Juice sat down in his tent, his body directed toward Nine.

He looked down at his arms, extending them out in front of himself to study the pale, freckle covered skin, and he sighed. He closed his eyes, dropping his arms back to his sides.

we have a lot to explain once you wake up, buddy.

And all he could focus on was the light sounds of Nine moving in their sleep. Not their breathing. Not their breathing.

Because they weren't breathing, and none of them were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wee woo wee woo I actually updated within a fairly decent time span  
> Skin By: Threadzless  
> My Tumblr: unoriginalatbest


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After realizing that I haven’t touched this fic in a while and that I had this old thing sitting around as a draft I’ve decided to post it. Sorry for it being so late, and I can’t promise any consistent updates, but when I say that I’ll finish this I mean it. Thank you all!!!

Nine woke up for the third time that day not even an hour later.

They didn't dream. Yet again, the hybrid didn't dream. Nine didn't know why that hadn't dreamt of anything. The possible answers made them tremble in disappointment and fear.

_If we're human, then why aren't we dreaming? If we aren't human, then are we suppose to dream? What if we are, but there's something wrong with me? Wrong with me. Wrong with me. What if I'm not okay? What if, what if, what if-_

Their limbs creaked and shivered as they peeled their eyes open. Fingers gripped the sheets now pulled down to their midsection, toes curled and uncurled against the fabric. It frightened them how sensitive everything was. Were they suppose to feel this much? Or was something _wrong with them_?

Their eyes were fully open now.

Oh, you're finally awake!

They shifted their eyes toward the voice's source. So precise.

Nine's awake?

They shifted their eyes again toward the wall of the tent.

_Juice, Juice is here. He said I would be safe. I am safe. I am okay._

__

Then their tense body relaxed, and the scientist chuckled at Juice's input.

__

Is he always like this?

__

The scientist smiled down at Nine, his thumb directed toward the source of Juice's voice.

__

_He's a little off. He should be pointing 15 more degrees to his right. But how do I know that? I haven't even seen Juice. I can't see where he's standing. What the fuck._

____

Nine sat up, slower this time compared to their abrupt movements from before. They smiled back at the scientist, scratched at their scalp- 

____

_Should a scalp feel like this?_

____

and stretched out their stiff limbs. The scientist just shook his head in a light-hearted manner.

____

Yes Juice, they're awake now!

____

s-so-

____

Shuffling echoed from Juice's tent into Nine's and they could tell their friend was a little excited.

____

I can see them?

____

Can I see them too?

____

Me too?

____

The scientist chuckled once more.

____

Yes, yes, you can all see them. Just be calm. Don't be rowdy. They're doing better now, but if we want to explain anything to them then we need to do it in an orderly fashion.

____

Nine smiled, pressing their teeth on the tip of their tongue.

____

What if I only want to see Ten and Hubble?

____

They snickered to themself. The scientist turned around, eyebrows risen in confusion, until they witnessed the smirk on Nine's face. They smiled with them.

____

oh my fuck. shut the fuck up, tin can.

____

Juice's voice was closer now. He obviously knew that Nine was kidding.

____

I don't know, Juice. Not many people actually want to see you.

____

Yeah, I'll admit I was a little disappointed when I walked over to see you here too.

____

I wasn't any happier seeing your shitass faces.

____

Hubble and Ten, they sounded closer, too. Nine stood up, excited to see their friends again, and slightly curious as to what Hubble looked like. They could remember a vague and blurry image of Hubble, but it just wasn't sticking.

____

Go ahead. They've been waiting.

____

The scientist smiled warmly at Nine, eyes crinkling at the sides. Nine nodded their head, then began to slowly head for the tent's entrance. The flaps opened just as they reached for them, and low and behold, there their friends stood.

____

Nine's cheeks lifted up high toward the clouds. They pushed themself forward into the arms of their friends, caution be damned. All three of them caught Nine's body at once, and they were more than happy to lean in an wrap their arms around them. Laughter erupted from their throats. Mechanical or not, they all felt happiness flowing through their bodies.

____

the tiny trash bucket is alright!

____

C'mon Juice, they just woke up for the millionth time today. Enough teasing.

____

I don't fucking care about the teasing, I'm just glad that everything is okay! Falling in and out of consciousness with all these questions floating around in your head isn't fun.

____

Ten, Juice, and Hubble all looked at their friend with sympathy in their eyes. They unlatched their arms from around the smaller hybrid and stepped away to give them some room.

____

What even happened to me, anyway?

____

Juice sighed

____

I told you guys they'd ask that question not even five minutes after waking up again.

____

He smiled over at Ten and Hubble, teeth wide and prominent. Ten just rolled her eyes.

____

Whatever, let's just find a place to explain everything to them. Heimirich?

____

Nine's eyebrows knitted together at that last bit. They followed her gaze back toward their tent and a moment later the scientist from before was popping his head out. _Heimirich._

____

Yes?

____

Nine stared at him, processing the name, adding his face to it, then stored the memory away.

____

I think things would go a little smoother if you were around to help explain everything to Nine.

____

Oh, of course! Don't mind if I do.

____

____

And then he was stepping out of the tent, the flaps parting out of his way. He walked over with a sort of happy attitude to his person. Nine enjoyed the happy attitude. Nine enjoyed Heimirich in general.

____

First of all, Nine, my name is Heimirich. Piers Heimirich. Nice to meet you!

He held his hand out to Nine.


End file.
